Mount Gemma Release Info
Latest info It is out... finally. It took them long enough. Release Date March 17, 2011 http://brokenbulbstudios.com/forum/showthread.php?5673-Mount-Gemma-Release-Info By: Jason Moore On: January, 31 2011 Mount Gemma Release Info Hi everybody! I know the most popular question on this forum is something like, 'WHEN IN THE WORLD IS MOUNT GEMMA OPENING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" It's a great question, and one that we are excited about. This will be our official thread about Mount Gemma. Feel free to bookmark this thread and keep checking back. ANY new news will be posted here. Now you will never need to ask again. Current Mt. Gemma News * We are hopefully 1 to 2 weeks away starting from today. I know this is behind schedule, but it's always best for a feature to roll out smoothly, rather than just bug up the game. * Along with Mount Gemma, is a MASSIVE change to our entire codebase. While in Mount Gemma (which will be huge) you should have your game run 10x smoother and faster. Even fullscreen should run blazing fast. * After a successful Mount Gemma release, we will quickly integrate that into the town, forest, and buildings so that the entire game will be awesomely fast on most all computers. * Soon, the Gemma Guard will change and have more information about what is inside. This should happen any day now. Update Things are looking great over here. Mount Gemma will release some exciting new graphics and an unbelievable world. Mount Gemma will not be released this week as we continue to make it better and better. I can assure you all that you will be happier for it to take more time, but be more awesome. Later this week, I hope to release more information and even more excitingly, some sneak peak preview pictures! I can't wait for all of you to be able to go up Mount Gemma. A lot of excitement awaits you. Trust me, we are just as excited for Gemma as you are! Stay tuned and thanks for playing the best game on Facebook, Miscrits: World of Adventure! Update II It's really coming along. The further we get, the happier we are. We will take AS MUCH TIME as we need to give you what you want. Just please know that we are working TIRELESSLY on Mount Gemma. The Gemma team barely sleeps. Here's some neat stuff that will come along with Gemma (either at release, or soon after): * 60 New Miscrits - Almost all of these guys are unlockable right now in the Miscripedia. * A Gamebar that you can add that will give you an exclusive Miscrit, show healing timers and well timers, and even earn TP while you are away from the game. * A Trait system that will allow you to make your character into something SPECIAL, giving you a bonus to ALL your Miscrits abilities. * A beautiful (but darker) land that is roughly four times the size of the Miscrian Forest. * Speed Improvements including in fullscreen. * New Music, fight Music, and many new abilities never before seen. * Biggest and Best of all - THE STORY. You will see the story start to take hold this next week via the NPC's in the world. What this REALLY leads to is the last bullet point: * Our first Elemental BOSS. And trust me. He will be a BOSS. (Boss fights in Miscrits!? Yes, I said STORY) Thank you all for enjoying the best game on Facebook. We really appreciate your passion and ask you to continue playing as the game evolves along with you. As always, Miscrits: World of Adventure is best played with friends so tell your friends all about this glorious game. Regards, The Miscriteers Category:Updates and Announcements